


stiles im comin 2 sAVE U

by snsk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Texting, i'm sorry scott, in which i am mean to scott, scott doesn't know how to spell, scott is traumatised for life, scott&stiles:bffs5eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	OMFG<br/>-	IS HE HURTIN U<br/>-	IS HE HOLDIN U HOSTAGE OR STH<br/>-	DO U HAF TO SUBMIT 2 HIS KINKY DEMANDS<br/>-	TELL ME STILES<br/>-	MY CLAUS R OUT AGN</p><p>or, 600+ words of crack!sterek Scott-and-Stiles texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stiles im comin 2 sAVE U

**Author's Note:**

> So I blinked and this happened. I don’t. Even.

  *  adgfsdjjasdfkjkladsljkdfas



 

**-** **stiles wateven**

**  
**

  * derejffkhsddsfuh$#$#@adsfuoaAKHUISADO%$%#YGAGIAUDSJankuidasiygUO7654#@$



 

\-       **wat do u mean**

**  
**

  * scotdaafe8h9rwy4843#$$ VRTeb&^&^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!



 

\-       **r u in trouble?**

**  
**

  * nOOOOiu78t087TiuiUI87T/rs%e$t%^



 

\-       **stiles wat is happenin im comin over**

**  
**

  * he kaiusdafe6fenofo8y9r89uisssrgydjndfed meeneae7



 

\-       **WAT?1? is dis sum kind of cod r u in danger**

**  
**

  * no omg



 

\-        **then?!?!**

**  
**

  * Derekfjkuhafdsuiasfuis34 jijiwerajkryw89743



 

\-        **did he hurt u shud i wuff out**

**  
**

  * …no thanks scott



 

\-         **Den?!?!?!?!!111?!!!!?!?**

**  
**

  * he



 

-         **stiles im halfway 2 ur hse im runnin & my claus r out**

**  
**

  * NO OMG DON’T! TURN BACK



 

-         **its ok man I kno u want 2 keep me saf bt u r my bff 5eva I gotta keep u saf**

**  
**

  * wait how are you texting your claws are out



 

-         **my fon’s screen is all scratched**

**  
**

  * oh god. Look listen I’m fine and you need to turn back now if you’re coming to my window I really don’t think you should you might well nvm TURN BACK



 

-         **im outside!!!!! im comin stiles!!!!111!!!**

-        **ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!1111!!! STILES!!!1!11!!!!**

-        **MY EYES!!!!1!!!!!1111!!!!**

-        **I FELL IN2 UR BUSHES@!@!!!!!!!**

**  
**

  * I TOLD you



 

-         **U sed u wer in DANGER!!!!!!! Dat was NOT danger!!!!!!**

**  
**

  * I never said that, I was keyboard smashing because he KISSED me



 

-         **OH GOD DUN RMEIND ME MY EYES!!!1!1!1!!!**

**  
**

  * Are you ok btw



 

-         **Y DUN U COME DOWN AND SEE**

-         **BT DUN BRING DEREK**

-         **I CANT LUK AT DEREK**

-         **EVR AGN**

**  
**

  * Scott this is why you should read my texts



 

\-        **READIN UR TEXTS IS WAT GOT ME IN2 DIS**

-         **IM DELETIN UR NUMBR STILES**

-         **MY EYES**

**  
**

  * Well you look okay



 

-         **HOW WUD U KNO MAN UR LOOKIN FROM UR WINDOW I HAF MASSIF INTERNEL INJURIES**

**  
**

  * You’re crouched in a ball scraping at your eyes I think you’re fine if your eyes are the only problem



 

-         **I H8 U**

-         **WERE NO MOR BFFS 5eva**

**  
**

  * Sorry?



 

-         **YS U SHUD B**

**  
**

  * Well. Glad we avoided the massively awkward I’m-dating-the-Alpha-werewolf-who-wants-you-in-his-pack talk.



 

-         **SO MUCH H8**

-         **HW LONG DIS BEEN GOIN ON**

 

  * Er approximately 7 minutes



 

-         **…. H8 u muchly**

-         **me & Allison no longer ur frens**

**  
**

  * is it because it’s Derek, or because of the way you found out?



 

-         **BCOS OF HW I FOUND OUT U IDIT**

-         **I MEN DEREK IS… WELL I THOT U LYKD LYDIA**

-         **BT I MEAN MAN IDRC**

-         **UR** **MY BFF 5EVA**

-         **AS LONG AS UR HAPI I GESS**

-         **& HE DOESN’T HRT U**

-         **OMFG**

-         **IS HE HURTIN U**

-         **IS HE HOLDIN U HOSTAGE OR STH**

-         **DO U HAF TO SUBMIT 2 HIS KINKY DEMANDS**

-         **TELL ME STILES**

-         **MY CLAUS R OUT AGN**

**  
**

  * No, Scott, strangely enough, I am not being forced to ‘submit to his kinky demands’, this is entirely of my own free will
  * And no, he doesn’t hurt me
  * In fact, he makes me- happy.
  * It’s weird.
  * But nice.
  *  Idk.
  * I can’t stop smiling.



 

-         **WLL DEN**

-         **DATS OK I GESS**

-         **I TINK ILL GET UP FRM BUSHES NW**

**  
**

  * That’s nice, buddy
  * Wanna come inside?



 

-         **NOTHX**

-         **NVR AGN AM I LUKIN AT DEREK**

-         **SCARRD FR LYFE**

-         **STILL H8 U FR DIS IMAGE**

**  
**

  * You still love me, you know that



 

  *   _Not as much as he loves me_
  * _you saw how much he loves me, Scott_



_  
_

-         **I H8 U DEREK**

-         **NW I RLY DUN WANNA JOIN UR SUPER SEKRT WUFFPAK**

-         **MY EYES**

-         **U WILL PAY FR MY LAZER EYE SERGERY**

**  
**

  * Isn’t that to improve your eyesight?



 

-         **RLY**

-         **I THOT IT WAS 2 REMOV IMAGES FRM HEADS**

-         **WOOPS**

-         **THESE BUSHES RTHR COMFURTABL**

-         **I TINK ILL STAY HUR FR A WYLE**

-         **& SLEEP**

-         **I HAD A LOT OF EKSITEMENT 2DAY**

**  
**

  * Alright, buddy
  * And listen
  * I… thank you for being cool about this
  * About Derek, and everything
  * That means a lot to me, okay?
  * Sorry about your eyes
  * Are you asleep now?
  * I’m going to bring you a blanket
  * And tell Allison where you’ve gone
  * she’s been texting me and asking if I’m okay
  * you apparently left her to go rescue me
  * you’re my best friend, you know that
  * 5eva




End file.
